Finding Family
by anodyneAvian
Summary: Drabble, Oneshot. When the topic of siblings is brought up at a World Conference, Iceland notices the similarities to someone he once knew with the unknown, almost ghost-like nation by America...


**A/N: I don't really know what to say about this. The idea came to my head on a car trip and this was the end result when i sat down to write it. Pretty simple, nothing special. But now I have the urge to read/write TurkeyxIceland for some reason.**

Iceland sat silently in his chair, eating some of the licorice he had taken with him. He usually didn't speak up at meetings – and seeing how much America ate, they probably wouldn't care if he ate during this conference.

Slowly, the conversation moved on from trades, to international relations and then to less professional, trivial topics. This was pretty normal, if they weren't fighting.

"Hey, Iceland, do you have any siblings?"

He looked up from his puffin, who was trying to get attention from him. Iceland blinked owlishly at the odd question from Romania. He hadn't really been paying attention but now that he thought of it, the word 'brother' had popped up often.

"Well, Norway of course..." He said dully. Considering how much of a big deal Norway (and the other Nordics too...) had made of him not even calling him 'brother', it wasn't any surprise that he had talked about their confirmed relationship. Denmark had teased him about being one of the few things Norway was proud of.

"Yeah but don't you have any others? ... Like Greenland! You guys are like brothers, right?" That was America – no mistaking that voice.

Iceland gave a small twitch. "He's related to Denmark. However, I was the older brother to 'Original Settlers _on_Greenland'. You want to see him?" His tone was a bit dark.

"... uh, no..."

"Good, because it'd be annoying to dig him back up." Iceland squeezed his Puffin a bit too hard. That whole thing was a touchy subject with him. It also didn't help that he had been little at the time. He used to attach himself to other people so easily...

"Of course," He began in a wistful, airy voice. "There was Vinland as well. He was some place in North America... I don't know what happened to that kid." His memory of him was blurry in many places. It had been so long ago now, several centuries or so.

America twitched at that name, as though he recognized it. Then Iceland frowned. No, his eyes where the wrong colour... And America was right beside him anyways.

"...who?"

The words escaped his mouth before he could even think, his eyes still staring at the blond. Iceland flushed lightly in embarrassment, though the other didn't seem all the offended or he just didn't show it.

"...Canada." The nation said in a soft voice.

For the most part, the two went ignored – the conversation having moved on to other people.

Iceland stared at him intently. Canada seemed a bit uncomfortable, but didn't look away. Iceland stood, walking over as he kept looking at Canada. Those eyes... They were purple, which was odd enough but... they looked exactly like Vinland's had. But Vinland had been dark skinned and dark haired. Russia had purple eyes as well, anyway. The curls, even the stray little one on the top of his head, where just like Vinland's had been. They had such a big resemblance, even if that had been so many centuries ago.

"Vinland...?"

There was no reply from the blond. He blinked at Iceland, titling his head as though it sounded familiar but he couldn't place _why._

Iceland stood up, going over to America. "Move... please..." He murmured, clutching his bird in his arms.

"...Why should I?" America asked skeptically.

"I want to sit there and we don't have assigned seat anyways." Iceland pointed out. "...and I'll give you this if you'll move." He offered up his licorice bag grudgingly. Surprisingly, it worked. America accepted it, but not before Iceland took one last handful for himself of the black candy.

He sat down beside Canada, the other looking a little shocked but joyful. Iceland blushed a bit, offering Canada some licorice from his hand as he stared at the table. Canada took it with a thank you, eating happily. "


End file.
